


Doubts about Night at the museum

by beegirlprime7



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beegirlprime7/pseuds/beegirlprime7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok I try it, this traslation is horrible Sorry, My english is not good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts about Night at the museum

Doubts about a night at the Museum  
Ok I wrote this in spanish, But a person asked me to the translated in English, my english is not good, but I Try it.  
Ok lets go.  
Night at the museum is my favorite trilogy, I can see it again and again, It is very Funny. But I have many questions about the movies and the characters.  
Ok we all know tha the Tablet of Ahkmenrah (my love, love, love) is magical, it can brings all the expositions to the live night at night, but…  
1) Can the Tablet gives a Human expositions feellings? Because Teddy is fall in Love With Sacagawea, I I Though he can got a Heart I dont know. And another expositions have feelings too.  
2) Apparently the table can return the organs each night to exposures. When They have biological bases (and apparently those who do not have it appears), between these examples we find Dexter (that is supposedly a Cappuccino dissected and I know that when they are subjected to these processes are removed components completely, so… How is possible that can urinate when the table brings it to life?) Another example is Ahkmenrah (LOVE!!!!) the adorable pharaoh of Egypt, when we all know without being told, they underwent a process of mummification , and now comes what gives me fun , in some fics I've read, the authors wrote that Ahkmenrah reveals that not being hungry , or need to breathe because it organs, was gone but if this were true can´t think or have memories of anything, because the Egyptians mummified unnerved when the brain dead people by the nose. ( I need a Beta really).  
3) They a not live (really?) but they can cry and feel sad, and them face expressions can change, They can have tears in their eyes (Teddy for example in tha last movie in a rooftop scene).  
4) They can feel hungry, and they can eat (for example, Wright brothers, we can saw in the second movie when the two brothers ate a “tweenky” (I dont know what is this, but they was eatten) and in a one of the sneek peek of the third movie, We can see Ahk drinking something on a cup (maybe a Tea).  
5) Do they not feel pain? When Teddy is cut in two parts, he said to Larry Don´t he feel worried, Because he is Ok. He can’t feel pain or anything, but in the same movie, when Jed hit Octavius in a feet he complained, and when Octi hits Jed, he complained too. (“Oct: Hey It is Hurt….Jed:Come on! Don´t Be a Baby “Octavius hits Jed’s back with his sword” Jed: Hey it is more strong!)  
6) I have some Questions about Octavius (he is cute very cute #blush#) a) How can speaking english? B) How he got help from Abraham Lincoln? C) How old is he? (this question is because when he lived in Rome, he was the first emperor, when he was 19th years old maybe 20th, and in the movie he is only a general, before he was a emperor. I dont know I can´t understood this. (Jed to Octavius: Don´t do they son)and he´s he changed before for August. And the colliseum is built in 70 D.C, many years after Octavius dead and we can see that structure in the movie.  
7) Teddy again, I can´t Understood this, In a Firts movie, He told Larry,He is a manikin wax, and in the Third movie he said too Larry again “Son… I become wax again”. (What happen?).  
8) What Happened at the museum when Is Larry Gone? Before he returned to visited his old Friends and Who was the night guard in this time (Second movie).  
9) Only two children in a bus, are surprised when they saw the exposions in it. (specially with Jed and Oct and they took a picture for them) The other people didn´t notice them.  
10) When we saw Sir Lancelot for the first time, We can see another Kings in his gallery, but Lancelot is the only he can move and Live… why?  
11) I asked if McPhee had such a good eye and memory as he says, but curiously does not remember the figures dioramas because berates Larry that because Octavio is caught in the palisades of the Old West and the way we see Jed watching him , both are already in a state of freezing and I was wondering if the figures were articulated or not.  
12) Another question of McPhee… when berates Larry for the foam in the exposition of the cave , I was surprised not claimed by the missing man caves.

Ok i try ti traslate in english, I am Terrible I Know, in some parts i try it in another parts i used a traductor (yeah it is a bad idea sorry) I need a Beta. please


End file.
